Symphony of the Fallen
by ravensoulsister
Summary: The Head Girl makes a mistake. Now the Head Boy is in the Hospital Wing with no recollection of who he is or who she is- but he certainly doesn't care enough to keep his perverse thoughts to himself. One-Shot. Rated M for naughty language and sex talks.


a/n: a little romantic humor to start your day (if you live on the eastern side of the world). enjoy! and review :)

* * *

Symphony of the Fallen

By: Shay

* * *

Shit. Shit, shit, and double shit. Green shit, purple shit, blue shit, and red shit.

Lily's thoughts were almost incoherent and completely useless as she raced down the stairs of the girl's dormitory. She ran past Marlene, who called out her name, confused. She ran past Mary who was playing Exploding Snap with Peter. She ran past Sirius and Remus, who were just coming into the Gryffindor Common Room. All of them stared after her, bewildered as to why the Head Girl was running through the halls of Hogwarts looking as though her skirt was on fire. She raced out the doors of Hogwarts, into the courtyard, taking a sharp turn towards the area in which Gryffindor Tower resided. Her throat was closing up as the reality of what had happened hit her. _Shit_, she was fucked.

At last, she spotted the pile of limbs, the mangled body that lay strewn across the green grass, just directly below her dorm window. With a strangled cry, she launched herself at the still form and pushed it over, so it was face up.

Shit.

He was completely out of it, his mouth a tad bit open, and his head lolling over to his side. But what scared her the most, her pale face draining of any color that was left, was the tiniest trickle of blood that ran from his temple to his cheekbones, curving around his face in a scarlet, ribbon-like design. She held back a sob. If only they hadn't gotten in that fight. If only she hadn't pushed him off his broom…

"James…James…POTTER! Shit, wake up, Potter, _wake up_!" She sniffled noisily, tears running down her cheeks as she pressed her face to his cream colored, button down shirt.

Suddenly, she emerged once more. "Madam Pomfrey," she whispered to herself. And with that, she was off, levitating Potter's body towards the Hospital Wing as she accompanied it, crying the whole way.

* * *

Darkness. Complete darkness. Was he dead?

"Am I dead?" he voiced. His voice was raspy from disuse and the words came out sounding garbled and crackly. He choked. "Ack. _Water_."

And suddenly, cool liquid was being poured down his throat, one soft, small hand held to his forehead. He drank up greedily before the cup was removed and he smacked his lips. He looked around, and then realized he couldn't.

"Am I blind?"

A chuckle. "No, you aren't." The voice was feminine and pretty, and perfectly lovely sounding. He tried to blink but he couldn't do that either.

"Why can't I see?"

"You have a cloth over your eyes…"

"…Care to take it off?" he questioned, patiently. He was very patient with incompetent nurses. Even the ones with beautiful voices. _Especially_ the ones with beautiful voices.

"I can't, actually. I have to wait for more orders from Madam Pomfrey. Listen, I'm really sorry about all this-"

"Madam Pompom? Who?" he interrupted, bewildered. There was a pause.

"You don't…you don't remember Madam Pomfrey?" the sexy voice asked hesitantly.

He wracked his brain. "No…" he wracked his brain again. "Wait…who am I?"

"You don't remember who you are?" The voice sounded slightly hysterical.

"Erm…wait…nope. Wait! Is my name Harry? I've always liked the name Harry."

"No…your name isn't Harry…" the pretty voice sounded amused, despite the situation.

"Can I call myself Harry?"

"If you really want that." The voice was obviously holding back a few laughs.

"Yeah. Harry the Great." A laugh.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Er…my school? Hogwarts? I'm a wizard."

"Right, good. Now do you remember anything else? The year?"

"Erm… 1977? Or 1978?"

A sigh. "Atleast you remember something."

"Hey, I still can't open my eyes."

"You should sleep until we…figure some things out."

He sighed, relaxing back into his pillow. "Okay, sexy."

The last thing he heard was an amused (but sexy) chuckle before he drifted away to the shores of sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Sexy?"

"Mm?" The voice was amused again.

"Who are _you_?"

"I'm…the Head Girl."

"Goody two-shoes, then?" He smirked. "Of course."

"Shut up. I think it would interest you that you're the Head Boy to my Head Girl."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"No. No, that's not even possible. Actually, wait, yes it is. I am definitely amazing enough to be Head Boy."

A reminiscent chuckle from the pretty voice. "Arrogant, you are."

"Am I good-looking? I'm probably very handsome."

A snort. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Oh, I wouldn't be sleeping anyway, if you know what I mean." He tried to wink, but failed. The cloth bandage sure had its downsides.

Sigh. "Yes, I know."

"Hey, Sexy?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't I open my eyes yet?"

"Don't worry, it won't be too long till you can."

"Hm." A pause and a soft rustling noise followed. "Sexy, have I ever had sex?"

"I must say that you have," the lovely voice answered, amused.

"A lot?"

"A lot."

"Well, then." He snuggled deeper into his pillow. "I must be very experienced."

"Definitely."

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Just a few times."

"Were they good?"

"Mind-blowing."

"Ah…do you want to have sex? With me, I mean?"

A chuckle. "Goodnight."

Sigh. "Goodnight, Sexy."

* * *

A soft noise at the foot of his bed awoke him. "Sexy, is that you?"

"It sure is."

"What are you doing here? It's like…four in the morning."

"It's ten, actually."

"No way! How long have I been asleep?"

"Around nine hours. I gave you some dreamless sleep potion and apparently those can really knock you out."

"Oh."

"Hm." He tried, as he did whenever he woke up, to open his eyes and found that he could. He blinked a few times. He looked towards the foot of the bed and his jaw dropped. _Dear Lord._

"Hey, Sexy?"

"Hmm?" she was still turned away from him, rummaging through a box of vials, her back (and magnificent butt) facing him, her gorgeous red locks tumbling across her right shoulder.

"Can I call you 'Sexy Ass' instead?" She whirled around at once, before throwing her head back and laughing exuberantly. He realized, with a jolt in his gut, that she was just as sexy as her voice made her out to be.

"If you'd like," she said playfully, a smirk playing on her red lips. She walked towards him, her bright green eyes pensive. "How are you feeling?" she asked concernedly.

"Great, now that you're here," he said, winking, and feeling great about it. Finally, he could wink. She chuckled.

"Always the charmer." She pushed his hair off his forehead and placed a wet cloth upon it, dabbing gently.

"You know, Sexy Ass, when I said Accio Hottie, I didn't expect it to work."

She rolled her eyes, but bit back a grin.

"Are you a nurse as well as Head Girl?"

"No."

"Then why are you here? Not that I mind."

She sighed and tucked some of her dark red hair behind one delicate ear before resuming her dabbing. "Professor McGonagall said that I had to 'pay for my mistake'. It's okay, really. I would have come here anyway."

"You would have?"

"Definitely."

"What was your mistake?"

"I'm the reason you're in here."

"Really?" A curious pause. "Was having sex together so amazing that I passed out afterwards and forgot everything because it was so mind-blowing?"

"Is that all you think about?" she asked, laughing. She was too pretty. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes glittered from her giggles.

"Just whenever you're around." She laughed and removed the cloth. "So, what did you do to get me here?"

"That's a story for another time," she told him. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"Will you be there to have sex with me when I wake up?"

"Sure, why not?" she asked, amused.

"Okay. I'll dream about you."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

"Sexy?" She was pulling the draperies around his bed shut when he awoke. She stopped immediately, coming forward to see him, concerned.

"What is it?"

"You don't even have to say 'Lumos Maxima' to turn me on!"

She grinned at him.

"I actually have a question, though."

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering…do you have a boyfriend?"

She laughed. "Yes, I do."

"Damn it. We can't have sex now, can we?"

"Oh, I don't think he'd mind," she informed him, her eyes twinkling softly.

"Really? Must be some kind of boyfriend."

"He is." A smile played on her lips.

"I had a dream that we had sex together. I'm sorry. Have I sinned?"

"I don't think that's too bad." She grinned.

"Okay. Say, do I have a girlfriend?"

"You do."

"Well, then I definitely can't have sex with you. Damn it."

"I won't tell if you won't." She winked and left the room.

* * *

"I've changed my mind. I want to have sex with you." She turned to him, an eyebrow arched.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Screw her. Not literally. I don't know how I could have had a girlfriend when you exist, anyway. Old Me must have been completely out of his mind."

She blushed but chortled. "Hm…I don't think so."

"I think it's your boobs. They draw me in. Do they have magical powers?"

"No, I don't believe so," she said, amused.

"Well, they're lovely. They make me want to break up with whomever I'm dating. _Now_."

She chuckled. "I don't think she'd like that. She really loves you, you see."

"Yeah, but I love your boobs." He reached his hand out and grabbed one of her breasts. She swatted at his hand.

"Go to sleep, mister." Amused.

"'Night Sexy Ass."

"I thought I was Sexy Boobs now."

"I can't decide between which I like best. I think I'll just switch back and forth."

Her lips curled upwards into a breath-taking smile. "Good to know."

* * *

"Sexy Boobs?"

"Yes?"

"When will I ever know my name?"

She grinned. "It's James."

"James?"

"James. James Potter."

"Oh. That's a masculine name."

"Definitely."

"I like the way you say it. Now I can imagine you calling out my name when we have sex."

"Excellent."

"Can I know yours so I can call it out whenever we finally get around to having sex?"

A laugh. "It's Evans. Lily Evans."

"Bond, James Bond?"

"You remember James Bond?" she asked in astonishment.

"Apparently. Isn't that a movie?"

"Yeah. We watched it together a few weeks ago."

"Oh. Were we good friends?"

"Very good friends."

"Oh. Is it awkward that I keep wanting to have sex with you?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Does your boyfriend have copious amounts of amazing sex with you?"

"Tons."

"Oh. I don't like to hear that. Makes me…jealous."

She smiled. "Don't worry. We'll have sex soon enough."

"I'm counting down the days. Have you had sex with your boyfriend recently?"

"Not recently."

"Oh. Brilliant."

She laughed as she handed him his potion.

* * *

"Hey Sexy?"

"I beg your pardon?"

James opened his eyes blearily and lurched in shock. "You're not Sexy!"

An old woman stood beside him, her hands on her hips, her frown disapproving. "Excuse me?"

James backtracked. "I mean you aren't-I mean, not that you aren't-Oh, Merlin." He took a deep breath, his ears turning red in embarrassment and addressed the woman. "You're Madam Pomfrey, right?"

She nodded, albeit suspiciously.

"Where's Evans? Lily Evans?"

"Miss Evans has been behind on homework, staying up here and taking care of you. Professor McGonagall has asked her to kindly take a break from working here and start on her work. She's in the library."

"Great," James chirped, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He didn't know exactly where the library was, sure, but he could ask around. He groaned as he felt pain in his bones. Madam Pomfrey pushed him back against the pillows.

"No way, mister, you're staying here till you're fully healed and can remember everything."

"I do remember things! I remember I was supposed to have copious amounts of sex with Lily Evans today!"

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened and she sputtered. "That's it, mister! No more dreamless sleep potions for you! You're obviously hallucinating!" She force-fed him a nasty drink and left, muttering things about crazy children.

* * *

"Sexy Ass, is that you?"

"It is."

"This isn't a…hallucination?"

"No." Amused. "Why would you ask that?"

"'Cause that's what Pomfrey said," James told her, sitting up on his elbows. He watched as she approached him, holding a box of something in her hands and looking sad. "What's wrong? And what's that?" He pointed to the box.

"It's nothing. I just don't like seeing you like this." She sighed. "This is treacle fudge, for you." She pushed the box into his hand and he opened it eagerly, much like a child. He pulled out a square treat and popped it into his mouth. "How is it?"

He swallowed with difficulty and grinned, a few chocolate stains visible on his otherwise straight, white teeth. "Orgasmic."

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Sexy?"

"Yeah?"

"I found a legit reason to break up with my girlfriend."

"Oh? What's that?"

"She never visits me."

Lily smiled. "She does, actually. All the time. She's quite concerned about you."

"Oh…damnit."

"It's okay, keep thinking."

"I will. I'm excited for our sex. Do I get discharged anytime soon?"

"I'm thinking in two days."

"Two whole days? Can't we just shag now?"

"We could, but don't you think you'd be a little uncomfortable?"

"I don't know…probably. Say, Evans, do you often sleep with random guys?"

"It depends."

"On what, exactly?"

"Whether I'm dating them or not."

"How many guys are you dating?"

"Just one."

"Who's that?"

She smiled, the secret finally out. "You."

"We're dating?"

"Oh, yes."

"So, I get to have mind-blowing sex with you whenever I want?"

"It's part of the deal."

"Wow…" James fell back against his pillow, a wondrous smile upon his face. "I guess the Old Me knew what he was doing."

"Oh, he certainly did," Lily said, winking.

* * *

"I don't really know if I believe you."

"Why's that?"

"I don't think I'd forget about my girlfriend so easily. Especially one as sexy as you."

"Well, thanks. It's true though. You were really hurt in the head when you fell off your broom, so I don't blame you for not remembering."

"Oh, so that's how I ended up in here? I fell off my broom?"

"Yes."

"Did you find me?"

"Yes."

"Where was I?"

"Right outside my dorm window."

"What in Merlin's name was I doing there?"

"You were coming to have copious amounts of sex with me."

"_Damn_."

"But we got in a fight."

"We did? Do we fight often?"

"Very often. We're passionate."

"Oh good. I bet it makes the make-up sex a million times better."

She laughed.

* * *

"So, how'd we get together?"

"I fell in love with you."

"You did?"

"Yep."

"That's nice. Do I love you?"

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because I'm smart, pretty, funny, and amazing in bed."

"Oh. How'd we get together?"

"Well you asked me out for several years and then one day, I realized that your dick would do wonders in my vagina and I decided to accept your proposal."

"…Really?"

"Yep."

"That's kind of shallow."

"Well, I also accepted because you're smart, handsome, funny, and wonderfully charming but I thought I might as well get right down to the sex thing because you were going to ask about it anyway."

"Wow, you know me well."

"Sure do."

* * *

"Can I see myself?"

"Like, in a mirror?"

"Sure."

"Are you sure? You think you can handle it?"

"Well, if I was attractive enough to land _you_, I think I'm pretty damn handsome."

She laughed and handed him a mirror. He stared at it in contemplation; the pearly white, crooked grin, the messy black hair, the wide hazel eyes. He blinked.

"How do you do it?"

Lily looked confused. "Do what?"

He gestured to his face. "Manage to contain yourself around my devastatingly handsome self?"

She threw back her head and laughed.

* * *

"Sexy, one night with me and Moaning Myrtle will have to find a new name!"

She laughed. "You used that one on me in fifth year."

"Really? But it didn't work?"

"Nope. Not yet, atleast. But then, I had to agree with you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I think all of Gryffindor Tower heard me that first night."

"_Fucking shit_."

* * *

"Your boob is really soft." His large hand played with her breast.

"I know."

"Do I fondle you often?"

"Whenever we get a private moment. So, quite often."

"Wow. I must have been living the life."

"You were quite happy."

"Am I rich?"

"Almost too rich."

"You said I was on a broom when I fell. Did I play Quidditch?"

"Only the best chaser and Captain that Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I think I'm perfect." She chuckled and stopped leaning across from him to reach the other nightstand. His hand dropped from her breast.

"I think so too."

"I think _you're_ perfect," he told her, his eyes a molten hazel. She smiled and pecked his cheek. "Hey, Sexy, how long have we been in a relationship?"

"Almost two months."

"No way!"

"It certainly is surprising. You were quite the womanizer in your younger years."

"Two months. I really do love you, don't I?"

"Certainly. I don't think you would have chased after me for six years if you didn't."

"Thrill of the chase?"

"Shut up."

"I'm only joking. I can definitely see how I can love you. You have a gorgeous ass. And boobs. And eyes. And hair."

"Flattery actually _will_ get you somewhere."

"Yes! Does this mean you'll sleep with me?"

"Not now. Maybe in a bit."

"Can we keep talking about me now?"

"Of course. You know, this is good. Talking about yourself was your favorite thing to do before too."

"Har har."

"Go on, then."

"Am I popular?"

"You have a lot of friends, yes. Everyone loves you."

"Oh…why didn't I get any gifts?"

"I sent them straight to your Head Dorm. I thought it might be a little confusing with all the presents here."

"Did I get a lot?"

"Let's just say you'll have enough candy for a year."

* * *

"So, Sexy, am I a keeper?"

"No, your a chaser, actually. I thought we already went over this."

"No, no, I mean, am I a keeper in your life. Like, are we in a serious relationship."

"Oh." Surprised. "Oh. Well, yes. Yes we are."

"Really? You can see us together in a few years?"

"Definitely. I'm in love with you, after all. You're here to stay."

"Hm. That sounds nice."

"Well, I sure hope it does. Otherwise, I'd have to beat your ass."

"Hm. That sounds nice too."

* * *

"Sexy? Why haven't I had any visitors?"

"We don't want to overwhelm you, that's why."

"Oh…"

"There's three people who are extremely concerned about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your best friends."

"What are their names?"

"Sirius, Peter, and Remus."

"Oh…do we prank often?"

"You do!" Lily moved closer to the bed, her expression hopeful.

"Good. I've always wanted to prank."

She turned away and sighed.

* * *

"Sexy, what's the best sex we've ever had?"

"Erm...there was this one time...in a classroom..."

"...Kinky."

"It was. You tied me to the desk and fucked me with your tongue."

"Oh god."

"Yeah, I might have said that a few times..."

"Can we please have sex? Now?"

"If we did, there's nothing to look forward to after your discharge."

"Yes there is- more sex."

She chuckled and adjusted his pillow, returning to her novel. "Get some rest, big guy."

"Big guy? Was that in reference to my dick?"

"Hm. It could be. Think whatever you want."

"I will, thanks. I'll be thinking about _exactly_ what I want..."

"Oh, stop that, you're making me blush."

"Am I arousing you?"

"That too."

"Good. Atleast I don't have to suffer alone."

* * *

"What's wrong Sexy Lily?"

"I'm just frustrated."

"Why? Because we haven't had sex?"

"A little." She laughed. "No, it's because I want you to _remember_."

"I want to too."

"You don't know how hard it is to see you like this. Oh, well, you probably do…" she said, blushing at her idiocy.

"You love me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Me or Old Me?"

"Both. You're the same."

James relaxed into his pillow, watching as she left the Hospital Wing again.

* * *

"I don't see how Old Me could have taken six years to get you. It would have taken me less than a minute. I must have been an idiot."

"See, it's that same attitude that didn't work well with me in the first place."

"What?"

"Arrogance."

"Oh. But arrogance is hot."

"And how are things on Planet 'You Wish'?"

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"So...you like sweetness. Like flowers and breakfast in bed and all that shit."

"Yes, I suppose I do. But mostly, I just like waking up next to you, listening to the sound of your heartbeat, while you play with my hair."

"Fuck, that's sappy."

"You always are a tad bit sappy around me."

"That's terrible. It has to stop."

"If it does, so will the sex."

"..."

"..."

"...I suppose a little bit of TLC isn't _too_ masculinity-destroying."

"That's my boy."

"_Man_. The least you can do is help out my ego a bit after this terrible blow."

"Oh, I would never, lest I inflate your ego even more. You're quite arrogant as it is."

"God dammit. Arrogance is _not_ hot."

"That's what I've been saying all along!"

* * *

"Hey, Sexy. Moving day?"

"Moving day."

She helped him off the bed and swung his arm around her shoulders. She steadied him, and then began walking towards the Hospital Wing exit.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the common room."

"I'm a Gryffindor, aren't I?"

"Yes," she said, turning her head towards him. A smile broke out across her face. "Maybe walking around the school would have been a good idea. You're starting to remember!"

"Only a little," he admitted. "Marauders…who are the Marauders?"

"Your friends!" Lily practically squealed, her jade eyes alight with awe. "Your prankster group name!"

"Oh…Hey, Lily, can we go to my Head Dorm?"

"Of course," Lily assured, practically cooing. They stopped at the portrait hole and Lily gave the Fat Lady the password. As soon as they walked in, the violent, wild sounds of a party were heard.

"Welcome Back James!" the many Gryffindors yelled.

"When you said I was popular, I thought you were exaggerating," James half-whispered into Lily's ear.

"Nope. Hey, listen up, everyone, James is tired and has had a long week. He's going up to his dorms right now so…" the soft groans of disappointed Gryffindors was heard and James looked to the redhead thankfully. They passed the crowd of people and James paused before a group of three boys who looked equally thrilled to see him. The one with black hair came forward, enveloping him in a bear hug.

"Sirius," James said happily as he hugged his friend. They pulled apart and he exchanged similar greetings with Remus and Peter.

James noticed the three of them watching Lily with tender, loving eyes, as though she were their little sister. He smiled.

As Lily led him away, he heard Sirius speaking. "He doesn't even know who she is and he still looks at her like she's the most important thing in the world. Typical James."

* * *

"Do you need anything else?" Lily asked as she adjusted his pillow.

"Yes. My dick in your vagina," he retorted hopefully. She laughed.

"Maybe later." She bent down to kiss his forehead but he moved his head up at the last minute so that his warm, soft lips collided with her velvety ones. She paused for a minute before moaning softly, missing the feeling of his delicious lips against hers. Her lips parted and he licked at her lip gently, sending shivers down her spine. He took her bottom lip between his and sucked, eliciting the softest groan from within her chest. His hands ran along the sides of her as he carefully lifted her up, off the ground and onto the bed, pulling her over his body and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

When they parted for air, she was splayed across his chest, haphazardly, with a dazed expression and he was smirking at her.

"Still later?"

"...Oh, fuck it."

* * *

"Sexy?"

She chuckled. "Yes?"

"I love you. I love your body. I love sex."

"Brill."

"That was the most mind-blowing sex I've ever had. Ever."

"Good to know. Maybe you'd think differently if you could actually _remember_ some of them- like the one we had in the shower, or the one in the Quidditch locker room, or the one in the empty classroom on top of that one, poor poor desk."

He smirked. "Sounds delicious. But...this completely beats all of them out. Sex after forgetting about sex and talking about it for a whole week is definitely the best. Maybe you should push me off my broom again and we can do this all over, _Lily_." His eyes twinkled knowingly as he grinned wolfishly.

She froze. He remembered.

Shit. Shit, shit, and double shit.

* * *

so. hope you liked that. review, my friends. peace and love. -shay


End file.
